I Think You Are A Girl
by FenniRen
Summary: Kau selalu membuatku bingung, bingung akan sikapmu padaku. Tetapi aku baru sadar ketika kau memberikan foto itu, fotomu dan aku dulu...


Title: I Think You Are A Girl

Author : YeonrenNF

Cast : Choi Minki & Park Yeonmin

Type : Oneshoot

Rate : K / T ?

Genre : Romance

Summary : Kau selalu membuatku bingung, bingung akan sikapmu padaku. Tetapi aku baru sadar ketika kau memberikan foto itu, fotomu dan aku dulu...

Disclamer : punya diri mereka masing-masing, gue kagak ngambil kok. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja, dan juga tidak bermaksud menjelekkan mereka. Tapi, pengecualin untuk Ren, dia cuman milik gue seorang '-')/ #dibakar L.O.Λ.E#

Warning :AU, Bad Language, Typo(s), Gaje bangets, gak sesuai EYD yang bener.

Note : FF ini murni milik gue. Terinspirasi dari otak gue sendiri. So, kalau ada ff yang ceritanya kek gini, jangan menghina gue. Ni ff bener-bener murni, original, asli dari otak gue. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, awas aja kalo gak suka masih baca. Siap-siap gue datengin (?)

okelah (y)

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat klub basket. Bibir mungil yang di lapisi dengan lip-glos merah muda itu membentuk lengkungan tipis yang bisa menggambarkan hatinya sekarang.

Tetapi semua itu sirna saat ia telah sampai didepan pintu klub basket sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Ia takut akan ketauan oleh namja itu jika ia datang kembali kesini.

Tapi mengapa ia harus takut? Bukankah ia tak mengenal namja yang sekarang berstatus namjachingunya, eitss tapi itu hanya menurut sang namja. Camkan! Bukan dirinya.

Ia membuka perlahan pintu klub tersebut, dan menyelipkan kepalanya perlahan. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut ruangan itu.

Sepertinya namja yang ditakutinya sedang tidak ada di klub. Ia pun bernafas lega. Tak ada namja itu, berarti hidupnya tak "menghawatirkan".

Yeoja yang bernama Yeonmin atau biasa dipanggil Yeon itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekumpulan namja yang sedang mengobrol.

Ia bisa melihat namja bernama Minhyun yang sedang ia cari daritadi, berada di kumpulan namja-namja itu.

Yeon berhenti tepat dibelakang punggung Minhyun. Tetapi ia tak menegurnya lebih dulu. Ia ingin Minhyun sendiri yang merasakan kehadirannya.

Tiba-tiba mata namja yang berada didepan Minhyun melihat keberadaan Yeon.

"Minhyun hyung! Lihat, yeojamu sedang menunggumu!" Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Yang mendengar teriakannya tadi menjadi melihat ke object suara. Yeon tersenyum-sangat-dipaksakan dan membungkuk sopan kepada semuanya.

Begitu pula dengan Minhyun, ia terkejut, melihat sosok Yeon yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya. Tersenyum tipis, lebih tepatnya menyeringai, kearahnya.

"Yeon-ah? Ada apa kau kesini ?" tanya Minhyun.

"Ani, hanya ingin melihatmu latihan saja" jawab Yeon tersenyum manis.

Namja yang telah memberi tau kedatangan Yeon tadi pun tersenyum mencurigakan. Ah, panggil saja namja itu Baekho.

"Aigoo, Minhyun hyung. Lihat yeojamu sungguh perhatian. Bahkan ia ingin melihatmu latihan" ucap Baekho mencibir.

"Jadi benar gosip kalian berpacaran itu ?" celetuk salah satu namja yang baru datang.

"Kalau bukan benar, apa lagi ?" Jawab Baekho atas pertanya namja yang bernama Jonghyun atau lebih dikenal dengan JR.

"Jeongmal ? Jincayo ? Huua chukae Minhyun" ujar JR.

Minhyun yang mendengar ucapan Baekho tadi melemparkan tatapan horor kearah dua temannya. Tapi dasar mereka yang tidak tau keadaan. Mereka berdua malah tertawa lepas melihat Minhyun seperti itu.

"Bisa diam tidak ?" Ucap Minhyun dengan nada datar+seramnya itu.

Bahkan Yeon pun tak bisa memungkiri bahwa hawa disekitarnya berubah menjadi mistis.

Baekho dan JR membungkam seketika. Kalau Minhyun sudah mengeluarkan nada datar seperti itu, mereka tau bahwa hidupnya tak akan selamat dalam waktu 3..2..1 Duarrr! (lebay deh ah=,=)

"Ne mianhe Minhyun-ssi" ucap mereka berdua serempak.

Minhyun kembali menatap Yeon dan ia pun mengajak Yeon untuk duduk dikursi yang kosong.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Minhyun ketika mereka telah duduk di kursi kayu panjang itu.

"Emm.. Mana dia ?" Tanya Yeon balik.

Yeon tak perlu menyebutkan namanya, karena Minhyun sudah tau siapa yang dimaksud Yeon. Karena Minhyun adalah sahabat dekat Yeon, Minhyun tau semua tentang Yeon, begitupun dengan Yeon.

"Molla, tadi sih memang ada.. Tapi saat latihan selasai, dia sudah tidak ada" jawab Minhyun.

"Oh" hanya itu yang dikeluarkan dari bibir Yeon.

Mereka berdua bercengkrama dan tertawa bersama dengan sangat akrabnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu klub basket terbuka. Seorang namja berparas cantik tengah berdiri tegap diambang pintu. Ia menyampirkan tasnya di pundak sebelah kirinya.

Ia sedikit bingung ketika melihat chingudeulnya menghujani dirinya dengan tatapan khawatir. Karena apa ?

Ya karena di ruangan itu ada Yeon yang sebenarnya dilarang untuk ke sana. Dan semuanya sudah tau itu.

'Aigoo, pasti dia akan marah-marah lagi' . 'Pasti Yeon mendapat kuliah tujuh menit-ocehan-lagi' . 'Selamatkan Yeon-ssi, Tuhan'

Ya itu hanya sebagian doa dari teman-temannya untuk keselamatan Yeon. (=,= lebay ah)

Tak sengaja ekor mata namja itu pun tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang mengobrol dengan sangat akrab. Terlihat dari namja nya yang memeluk pinggang si yeoja ketika yeoja itu akan jatuh dari kursinya.

Hati namja yeppo itu menjadi panas melihat mereka berdua. Ia berjalan ke arah mereka dengan sikap yang biasa-biasa saja. Meskipun rasa amarah itu telah mencuat hingga ke ubun-ubun, tak sedikitpun ia tunjukkan raut wajah masamnya.

Ia berdiri dengan tenang didepan dua sejoli itu.

Mereka berdua cukup terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan mereka. Terlebih bagi yeoja itu.

"ka-kau ?" ujar yeoja itu dengan gugup. Tak lain dan tak bukan, itu adalah Yeon.

"Annyeong, sudah lama kau disini ?" tanya namja Yeppo itu dengan nada yang cukup membuat orang takut.

Yeon pun menjadi gagap, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang.

"Emm.. Nn-ne" jawabnya

Tanpa basa basi lagi namja yeppo itu menarik paksa lengan Yeon untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Yeon sedikit mengerang sakit karena di cengkraman tangan Namja itu sangat erat.

"YA! Appo babo!" teriak Yeon yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi tenaganya kalah telak dengan sang namja.

Ternyata namja itu membawanya kebelakang klub basket tersebut. Namja itu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Yeon. Ia menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Sedangkan Yeon tengah mengusap-usap lengannya yang terasa perih karena cengkraman namja itu.

"Yeon-ssi" panggil namja itu. Tetapi di abaikan oleh Yeon.

"Yeon" panggilnya lagi. Dan itu juga seperti angin berlalu di telinga Yeoja itu.

"PARK YEONMIN !" bentak namja itu.

Yeon yang niatnya tadi tak ingin menanggapi semua panggilan sang namja, ia urungkan. Mendengar bentakkan keras dari sang namja, ia komat-kamit tak karuan, mungkin hatinya gondok dibentak seperti itu.

"Ne, wae ?" Tanyanya datar, namun terdengar ketus.

Namja itu menggeram kesal.

"Sudah kukatakan dan kuperingatkan berulang kali, tapi mengapa kau selalu tak mengindahnya, HAH!?" Jerit namja itu sembari memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Yeon.

Yeon yang tak mau terima akan sikap namja itu kepadanya, ia pun juga memajukan wajahnya ke wajah namja yeppo itu.

"Memang kau siapa ?" tanya Yeon dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Ia mengendus sambil menarik wajahnya.

"Na ? Aku namjachingumu" jawab namja itu enteng.

"Mwo!? Namjachingu ? Ya! Choi Minki, ah Ren oppa.. Aku tak mengenalmu sama sekali" teriak Yeon.

"Kau mengenalku, bahkan kau pernah berbicara denganku dulu.. Dan kau-kau adalah cinta pertamaku dulu" ucap namja itu dengan suara direndahkan.

"Aiis, kau itu salah. Aku tidak pernah berbicara ataupun bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Dan aku itu bukan cinta pertamamu,oppa."

Ren makin merasa kesal, ia langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Ren sempat memberikan selembar foto kepada Yeon.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar bernuansa langit biru itu, terduduk seorang yeoja yang di kenal dengan nama Yeonmin atau biasa dipanggil Yeon.

Ia berulang kali melihat foto yang dikasih Ren tadi siang itu. Ia bingung sekarang.

Di foto tersebut, terdapat dua orang yeoja yang tersenyum melihat ke arah kamera. Dan yang ia tau salah satu yeoja itu adalah dirinya. Dan disebelahnya itu adalah teman saat dia kecil.

"Kenapa foto ini ada di dia ? Apa dia mengenal yeoja itu ? Apa dia- akh! Aku tidak tau yang sebenarnya!" Celotehnya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada Ren besok saat disekolah. Ia sangat penasaran dengan maksud Ren memberika foto ini kepadanya.

.

.

.

Saat bel pulang berbunyi, Yeon langsung berlari menuju klub basket. Karena disanalah biasanya Ren berada.

Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Terlihat sepertinya mereka sedang latihan. Karena siswa yeoja tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan semangat.

Yeon melangkah perlahan-lahan ke arah yeoja-yeoja itu. Ia bisa melihat namja yang dicarinya sedang latihan disana.

"KYYAA! REN OPPA, FIGHTING !" . "GO MINHYUN OPPA, SEMANGAT!" teriak yeoja-yeoja itu.

Pandangan Yeon selalu berganti-ganti. Antara melihat Ren dan Minhyun. Mereka sama-sama hebat dan mengagumkan, fikirnya.

Yeon menjadi khawatir saat melihat Ren jatuh saat ingin melemparkan bola. Tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan permainannya tak peduli rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya.

Karena Ren tau bahwa yeojanya -Yeon- sedang melihatnya. Ia tak ingin Yeon menganggapnya lemah, karena insiden tadi.

Saat ini didepan Ren telah berdiri namja yang selalu didekat Yeon, siapa lagi kalau bukan Minhyun.

Minhyun bolanya menuju ring. Tetapi gerakannya di cadang oleh Ren.

Ren memandang sinis kearah Minhyun.

"Ingat, aku tidak akan melepaskannya" desisnya dingin. Ia pun langsung mengambil alih bola yang ada di tangan Minhyun itu.

Terjadilah aksi saling merebut bola, semua memandang mereka kagum. Pemain-pemain yang lain pun sampai berhenti saat melihat mereka berdua bermain.

Dan di detik-detik terakhir pun mereka tetap saling mencoba memasukkan bola ke ring lawannya.

PRIIT

Peluit berbunyi tanda Time out, bertepatan dengan Ren yang berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring Minhyun.

Bola pun menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di depan kaki Yeon. Ren tersenyum saat melihat Yeon mengambil bola tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Yeon.

Yeon menjadi gugup saat semua orang yang tadi ada didekatnya sekarang telah menjauh darinya. Ia harus bagaimana sekarang ? Lari ? Tidak mungkin, itu akan mempermalukan dirinya saja.

"Kau lihat ? Aku hebat bukan ?" Tanya Ren saat sudah sampai didepan Yeon.

Yeon menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Ia memilih menunduk saja daripada menatap iris hitam milik Ren.

Ren sedikit meringis saat sakit di pergelangan kakinya terasa kembali. Yeon sedikit khawatir, ia pun menuntun Ren untuk duduk di kursi.

"Aku tidak ingin disini, aku ingin tempat kita kemarin" ujar Ren.

Yeon pun menuruti kata-kata Ren. Membopongnya menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk di tangga kecil yang digunakan untuk masuk lewat pintu belakang. Yeon mengobati pergelangan kaki Ren dengan perlahan.

"Oppa apa maksudmu memberikanku foto itu ?" Tanya Yeon yang masih tetap mengobati pergelangan kaki Ren.

"Kau belum tau ?" tanya Ren balik.

"Ne, aku tidak mengerti oppa" jawab Yeon.

"Sini, aku akan menceritakannya padamu" suruh Ren sambil menuruh Yeon kembali duduk di sampingnya. Yeon pun menurutinya.

.

_Flashback_

.

Ditaman perumahan itu, terlihat seorang anak kecil yang di ganggu oleh sekelompok anak kecil lainnya. Anak kecil yang diganggu itu menjadi takut.

Tetapi tiba-tiba datang seorang yeoja kecil dan berhenti tepat di depan sekolompok anak kecil itu dan membelakangin anak yang diganggu tadi. Seperti menjadi perisai untuk anak itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan !?" Teriak yeoja kecil itu.

"Haha, ada yeoja kecil ternyata. Haha, kau capa hah?!" Tanya anak kecil yang sepertinya pimpinan kelompok itu.

"Na ? Pelcuma, walaupun aku membelitaumu, kau juga tidak akan tau nantinya" jawab yeoja kecil itu tak mau kalah.

Yeoja kecil itu mengeluarkan ular mainannya dari dalam saku jaket biru nya. Ia pun melempar ular mainan itu ke arah mereka.

"Kyaa, ular! Ular! Lari.." Teriak mereka serempak. Mereka pun berlari terbirit-birit menjauh dari tempat yeoja itu.

Yeoja kecil itu pun tersenyum kemenangan. Ia membalikkan badannya, dan menatap anak kecil yang diaganggu tadi.

Yeoja kecil ini yeppo, fikirnya.

"Ah, kenalkan.. Park Yeonmin imnida" yeoja kecil yang bernama Yeonmin itu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya.

Anak itu menerima uluran tangan Yeon."Len imnida" ujar namja itu.

"Ah Len eonni, kajja..kita main disana" ajak Yeon senang.

Len sedikit bingung mendengar kata-kata Yeon tadi. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing, ia pun mengikuti kemana Yeon berjalan.

.

_FlashbackEnd_

.

"Kau ingat sekarang ?" Tanya Ren setelah ia menceritakan semuanya pada Yeon.

"Ne, tapi apa hubungannya denganmu ?" Jawab Yeon sekaligus menyelipkan pertanyaan.

"Aiss, anak kecil yang kau kira yeoja itu sebenarnya namja, dan namja itu adalah aku" jelas Ren yang mulai kesal.

"Heh? Namanya Len bukan Ren ?"

"Kau itu tetap setia dengan kebaboanmu ne ? Itu karena aku belum bisa berbicara 'R' babo" jelas Ren.

"Emm gitu, terus ?" Ujar Yeon polos.

Ren mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yeon. Ia mengecup bibir Yeon lembut, sekedar menempel.

"Itu terusannya" jawab Ren.

Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan turun dari tangga kecil itu. Yeon juga berdiri, namun ia masih mematung ditempatnya.

"Maksudnya apa ?" Tanya Yeon yang masih tak mengerti.

"Aiss, nounen chuae" ucap Ren.

Yeon terdiam. Ia sudah berulang kali mendengar ini dari bibir Ren tapi entah mengapa saat ini ia merasa baru pertama kali mendengarnya. Dan jantungnya, berdegup 3x lebih cepat.

"Sarangheo Park Yeon" ucap Ren lagi.

"Na-do" kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Yeon. Ia pun tak menduganya.

Ren tersenyum manis kepada Yeon. Ia sedikit berjinjit, Yeon sedikit lebih tinggi karena ia berdiri satu tangga diatas tempatnya berpijak. Ia mencium kembali bibir Yeon.

Ya adegan tadi dilihat oleh chingudeulnya. Ke empat namja itu memandang iri pada mereka.

"Maknae kita telah menemukan yeojanya, kita ?" Tanya Baekho.

"Hahaha, noh sana banyak yeoja yang tergila-gila padamu, pilih gih sana " saran Minhyun dingin.

"Ya! Tidak semudah itu , aku ingin kisah cinta yang indah" ujarnya bangga.

"Buat aja, susah banget" sekarang giliran Aron yang memberikan saran.

"Aiis, kalian berdua sama-sama aneh" ucap Baekho.

"Sst, kalian akan mengganggu mereka" tengah sang laeder JR.

"Minhyun dan Aron hyung yang duluan" adu Baekho.

"Mwo? Kau yang duluan babo" bela Minhyung yang tak mau dirinya disalahkan.

"Minhyun hyung duluan"

"Kau"

"Hyung"

"Kau"

Karena tak ada yang mau kalah, sang laeder pun menarik telinga mereka dan membawa mereka pergi dari sana. Aron hanya mengikuti mereka bertiga dari belakang. Ia tertawa melihat kedua dongsaengnya di hukum oleh laeder mereka.

"Awas kau hyung" ancam Baekho dan Minhyun serempak.

Aron tak memperdulikannya, ia masih asyik menertawakan nasib donsaengnya ini.

.

.

.

.

-E.N.D-

gimana ? gaje bangets kan ? sorry kalau gue buat ff yang pakai OC /\ ada yang mau repiu ? TTOTT


End file.
